The Final Pilgrimage
by cloudsomniakitty
Summary: A world-reknowned guardian disappeared after the new Calm had arrived. 10 years later, Sin appears in Gaia to get her back with some unexpected guests with her. A Vincent x Oc x Auron Fic
1. Prologue

Name: Tokiko Tsumura  
Age: 28

Looks: Long black hair with one stripe of white in her bangs. She has  
heterochromatic, her left eye is blue and her right eye is purple.

Abilities: Tokiko is skilled in black magic, white magic, and is very skilled in using a  
sword. Her sword is elegant yet deadly. It has beautiful engravings with  
a silver crescent moon hanging from a broken black chain. The whole  
blade, hilt, and guard is black with a sliver streak on the blade. When she  
uses her magic, she sometimes uses a staff. The staff looks like Yuna's  
Nirvana. Her swords name is Tsukiyomi.

Occupation: Former Guardian

Guarded: Tokiko successfully guarded 4 summoners on their pilgrimages but  
something went wrong with her fourth summoner.

World: Currently in Gaia

History: At the age of 5, Tokiko became a guardian for her sister who was able to  
defeat Sin but left Tokiko all alone. At the age of 14, she led her second  
summoner to battle Sin and won. By 19, Tokiko was able to lead four  
summoners in total to battle with Sin. Now, her last summoner was Lord  
Braska. She became quick friends with the group. But when they reached  
Zanarkand, Yunalesca sent Tokiko to Spira's sister planet, Gaia. No one in  
Spira knew what happened to her. The only people who know are all  
practically dead (as in Braska's really dead, Jecht is Sin, and Auron's an  
Unsent.). In Gaia, she was lost in what was going on and stuff. Avalanche  
soon took her in and helped the poor soul out (lolz, had to add that). It has  
been ten years now and Tokiko misses her life in Spira. What happens  
when Sin, aka Jecht, comes to visit Gaia and brings Tokiko back with some  
hitchhikers.

This is an experimental fic that I want to try out. This will be a Final Fantasy 7 and 10 crossover with my own twist to it. I will put up the this and the first chapter to it. I hope to get at least 1-5 reviews on it. ^^ I hope you will enjoy this.

Note: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and 10. I wish I did but I don't. But I do own Tokiko.


	2. The Beginning

Chapter One: The Beginning  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or 10. Only Tokiko

I'm just sitting here alone in my room thinking to myself. Everyone is downstairs enjoying them selves but here I am alone. But I don't mind it. It has been about ten years since Yunalesca sent me here to Gaia. Ten long years away from the land that I swore to protect. I wonder…how is everyone.  
"Hey Tokiko! Can you come down here and help me?" Tifa's voice rang out from downstairs.

"Coming!" I yelled as I stood up. While in Gaia, I've been staying with a group called Avalanche. I still don't understand most of the terms here but I get along okay. I've haven't told them about Spira yet but I think its better this way.  
As I entered the bar, I could see everyone from Avalanche enjoying them selves. I gave a weak smile. Walking towards Tifa I asked, "What's up?" Turning towards me she asked, "Can you help take some orders?" Giving her a nod I began taking orders. Tifa is like the mom of the group. She makes sure that everyone's safe and tries to keep everyone calm. Sometimes she reminds me of one of my past summoners. Passing by the Avalanche group, I gave them each a smile.

Cloud was the one who found me lost in Kalm. He brought me to Tifa and they've been helpful. Cloud became somewhat of a brother and a sparring partner. Next are Cid and Barret. They remind me of both Jecht and Braska's brother in law, Cid. Funny how Spira Cid and Gaia Cid have the same names. Anyways, even though they are both foul mouthed and both act tough, they really are good companions. Yuffie would have to be the troublemaker of the group. She's hyper and can't pass up on treasure. She reminds me of Braska's niece, Rikku. Nanaki, or Red, is the calm one in the group. Him, Reeves and Vincent are mostly the calm ones and usually have the info. Now, despite Nanaki's appearances, he is wise and gentle. Reeves is the leader of the WRO, aka World Regenesis Organization. He is okay to be around at times. He is calm, serious, and laid back. He also controls Cait Sith, a mechanical cat robot. The last one in the group would be Vincent. I don't know much of him but I do know that his past wasn't a happy one. No one knows his actual age but he looks around his late 20's early 30's.

It was a calm afternoon. Not many customers in Seventh Heaven so I decided to go on the roof and relax. Tifa worries that I might fall off the roof and hurt myself. Every time she says that I laugh a little. Looking at the sky above me I close my eyes to feel the nice cool breeze passing by me. I couldn't help but give a sigh. The wind and sky of Gaia remind me of Spira. What was Yunalesca thinking when she brought me here. Was it because I led so many summoners to their death? No…it can't be. Quietly, I began to hum a familiar song before I started to sing to it.  
"Ieyui  
Nobomenu  
Renmiri  
Yojuyogo  
Hasatekanae  
Kutamae"  
The Hymn of Fayth, one of the reminders I have that I am of Spira. Not noticing my company, I began to sing the hymn again. After singing it once more, I stop to hear the sound of clapping. I quickly turned around. It was Vincent. I gave a small blush. "W-What are you doing up here?"

"I heard singing so I decided to find out who was singing."

"I see…" I wanted to get to my room as quick as possible. No one here heard me sing the hymn in these three years. "Tokiko, what was that song."

"It's called the Hymn of Fayth." I said before walking to the door. Before I could reach the knob, Vincent was beside me in a flash. You see, in three years, I should have known everyone very well but Vincent was so mysterious. Looking at him I asked." Is there a reason you're following me now?"  
He just looks at me with his crimson eyes. Giving a sigh, I reached for the knob again. But before I could even turn it. A loud bang was heard and a roar of a beast rang out. Staring at Vincent, we rushed to the rest of Avalanche. Screams rang out as a giant fiend swept the land. My eyes widen in fear and in shock. "I-It can't be, no way." Everyone stared at me.

"Tokiko, do you know what that thing is?!" Yuffie yelled. All I could do is nod. IT was SIN. It…was Jecht. Taking no chances, I began running towards Sin. 'I can't get them involved. Damn it Jecht. Why now?' Sin roared out again. This time, I could hear words come out.  
"Tokiko , it's time." My eyes widen. Its time? What's that suppose to mean?  
"Jecht , what are you talking about?!" Screams of the innocent grow louder and louder. I began to run faster. Suddenly, something no, someone stopped me. I could see a golden gleam from the arm. It was Vincent. "Tokiko, what are you doing?"  
"What do you think Vincent?! I have to-" I couldn't finish my sentence before Vincent shut me up.

"NO, what your doing is crazy! We don't even know what it is." I shook my head hard. I could see the others coming quickly. Damn you Jecht.  
"BUT I DO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO BEFORE-" I couldn't finish my sentence this time. It was too late. Sin reached us. It was too late. Sweeping us in a vortex I could hear the screams of innocent bystanders being swept into oblivion. All I could do is let out a shaky "No…"

"I'm sorry Toki… Jecht said with sorrow. Before I blacked out, I whispered "I don't blame you Jecht but damn…"

End Of Chapter One

This might be short but I'll try and make it longer in the future ^^.


	3. The Return

Chapter Two: The Return

~Dream~ (Tokiko's Pov)  
It was dark. Not a thing could be seen. Where am I? Am I dead? Am I dreaming? To answer my question a memory starts to play. It was of my last pilgrimage. Braska was filming something in his sphere as Jecht, Auron, and me were talking by the sidelines.  
"Why are you so serious all the time Auron?" Jecht asked looking at Auron with a gleam of mischief in his eyes. Auron just glared at him.  
"Hey! What did I do this time?!" Jecht exclaimed as my past self just gave a faint laugh. "Maybe he was just born like that Jecht. Ever think of that?" Jecht began laughing hard when Auron started to glare at me.  
"What's that suppose to mean Toki." My past self glared at Auron as he began to grin slightly. "What did I tell you about-" Before she could finish, Jecht pounced on her back. "AHH!"  
"Lighten up Toki! You and Grouch Pants over there need to enjoy yourselves once in awhile. He needs to crack a smile while you need to have more fun! I mean come on! You're like 20 or something." Both glared at him but Tokiko's glare turned soft, but only for a bit.  
"Jecht, you idiot." They said in unison before they stared at each other. Jecht began to laugh even harder then before. Braska soon joined the three guardians.  
"So what did I miss this time?" Jecht just laughed harder as the two other guardians glare only grew harder. "JECHT!" That was a sign for him to run. And run he did. I gave a laugh at this memory. It was one of those times that they all could just enjoy themselves. Soon, the memory faded into nothing. "I miss those times…"

I could feel myself float in the darkness of my mind. "Am I even in Spira? Damn you Jecht." Before I could say anymore, pyreflies began to form and a very familiar fayth appeared before me. "What are you doing here Bahamut?"

"I came to speak with you." He says.  
"About what?"  
"I came to ask you, will you end the dream this time? We are tired of dreaming. We want to rest." I stared at him with sadness. I've guarded so many to their death. I think it's time that I repented for my sin.

"I will. Its time I step up and try and end this madness once and for all. I've lead so many to their doom." Bahamut just stared at me before nodding his head.  
"Thank you Tokiko…" Before I could say more I could feel a pull from reality.  
"Its time that you wake Tokiko. Please, end the dream and save the summoners."  
~End of Dream~

Waking up from my memory, I could feel a hand shaking my shoulder. Opening my eyes I could see a man in red. I only know two guys who wear red coats and that's Auron and Vincent. As my vision clears up, I could see the golden gauntlet. 'It's Vincent.'

Finally deciding to sit up, I began looking at my surroundings. "Dear Yevon, it's the Mi'ihen Highroad." I'm back in Spira. Vincent just looks at me confused.  
"Mi'ihen Highroad? Yevon? Tokiko, do you know where we are?" I just looked at him. Should I tell him? Might as well tell him something about Spira. Giving him a nod, I stood up. After walking this road many times, I could see that we were near Luca. I turned to Vincent and pointed to the direction to Luca. "We head this way."

"Why?" He asked. No, more like demanded. Rolling my eyes slightly I began to walk.

"Cause I said so. For once in your life Vincent, just trust me on this. I'll explain to you later. Right now the closest town is that way, so we should hurry up and get there. So hurry up and walk." He just stared at me before began he began to follow me. 'I wonder…how much has happened since I left?'

With the rest of Avalanche (End of Tokiko's Pov)  
"Look! He's waking up!" A voice yelled. Clouds' eyes began to open. They were blurry at first but soon became clear as daylight. Looking at his surroundings, he saw a tan man with weird orange hair and a boy with blondish hair. Suddenly, he sat up quickly.  
"Hey man, take it easy! You and your friends just had an encounter with Sin yeah!" The tan man said.  
"But!" Before he could continue, he heard a group of familiar voices.

"CLOUD!" Turning to the entrance of the hut, he saw Tifa, Barret, Cid, Nanaki, Reeves, Cait Sith, and Yuffie. Looking straight at them he quickly notices both Tokiko and Vincent were missing. "Where are Vincent and Tokiko?"  
"They didn't land with us, where ever we are." Saying the last part quietly. Deciding to fill him in, Tifa sat next to him. Taking in the information, he stood up. The others left to wander the island. Tifa and Cloud followed Tidus and Wakka to the Temple of Besaid. It was fine and all. Tidus and Wakka did most of the talking. Tifa and Cloud on the other hand, had their own conversation.

"Cloud, do you think that fiend that we saw in Edge transported us here?" He just shook his head. "I don't know Tifa but lets check this temple out." Walking into the temple, they both looked at the statues. They were statues of men and women. People bowed as they paid their respects to the statues. "Who are they?"  
A temple monk nearby looked at them in shock. "You do not know of the past High Summoners?!" Tifa and Cloud just looked at him. Using the excuse Tidus was using, Tifa said swiftly, "Me and my other companions were too close to Sin's toxins." The monk bowed down into a prayer.  
"Praise be to Yevon you survived!" He quickly stood up. "These statues here were made in recognition of past summoners who were able to defeat Sin and bring the Calm. It's been just ten years since Lord Braska became High Summoner. Only now we have received a statue for our temple." Looking at the monk confused, Tifa asked, "What is a Summoner?" Coincidentally, Tidus also asked the same question. Gasps were heard through out the room. Stuttering, Tidus made the classic 'rub your neck in embarrassment' move. "I…I got too close to Sin's toxins too." The monk made the prayer once again before answering the question.  
"Summoners are practitioners of a sacred art sworn to protect the people of Yevon. Only a chosen few become summoners who call out entities of great power; the aeons. The aeons hear out prayers and come down to us. They are the blessings of Yevon." Tifa and Cloud grew into thought before going to Wakka. "You two looked bushed! Take a nap." Tifa gave him a smile before leaving to the hut. Cloud just nodded.  
As they made their way to the hut, Cloud asked, "Where are the others staying?" Tifa turned to Cloud. "They're staying in the next hut near us." He gave her a nod before entering the hut.

"Hey Cloud, do u think we'll find Tokiko and Vincent?" Cloud stayed silent for a bit before replying with a smirk.  
"I'm sure we will. We are taking about Tokiko and Vincent." Tifa smiled and nodded. "Lets get some shut eye."

Time Skip to Kilika  
Everyone one was getting along just fine. Yuna, Tifa, Lulu, and Yuffie quickly bonded. Cid and Barret stay together most of the time. Kimahri, Nanaki, Cait Sith, and Reeves quickly bonded with each other's silence. Wakka, Tidus, and Cloud all were another group. Even though Cloud was silent most of the time, he would voice in his thoughts once in awhile.  
They had just witnessed what Sin could do. On the way to Kilika, Sin ambushed them. Even thought they fought it, they couldn't stop him from practically destroying all of Kilika. Yuna was asked to perform a Sending for the departed. Of course the Avalanche members and Tidus asked what a Sending was of course. As they watched, they could see the sorrow and pain on Yuna face.

The Next Morning  
Cloud woke up late. Tifa and the other Avalanche members waited for them as they began to walk to the Kilika temple. "Sorry we're late!" Yuffie said as they crossed a small stone bridge. Wakka just waved at them.

"Its alight! Yuna, Tidus, Kimahri and Lu are waiting so lets get going yea?" Wakka said before turning to the Kilika woods. As they approached the group ahead, they knew something was up.  
"What's up?" Wakka asked Lulu. She just shook her head.  
"She wants them to be with us. Same with Tidus." Avalanche looked at Yuna with curiosity.  
"I want them to be my guardians." Wakka looked at Yuna in shock. "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, yea! Tidus may be a blitz ball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie. And the others, we don't know much about them yea! They might fight good but we don't know if they can even defend you."  
Yuna looked sad for a second and said, "Not as a guardian then, but I just want them nearby…" Wakka's expression was of shock. Tidus and Avalanche looked at Yuna and Wakka weirdly before they all started to walk to the Kilika Temple. On their way, the Crusaders, Gatta and Luzzu stopped them. Apparently, Ochu, lord of the woods was in the way to the temple. It was defeated with great difficulty, even Cloud had a hard time! It was Reeves (using Cait Sith, magic robot doll!) and Lulu who delivered the last blast with a powerful fire spell.  
"Are all fiends here this hard?!" Yuffie exclaimed. The other Avalanche looked at Yuffie with wide eyes. 'Damn it Yuffie!' Was all on their thoughts. Tidus and Wakka didn't see anything wrong with the question but Lulu, Yuna, and Kimahri saw the flaw in her question.

"Not really yea. But it will get harder." Wakka said. As Yuffie gave a nod, Cid and Barret came close to her and grabbed the collar of her shirt. "HEY! Let me go you meanies!"  
The other Avalanche members gave a sigh of relief while the others looked confused. Soon, they all began to walk towards the temple. Cid and Barret walked slowly behind with Yuffie. "What the &*##$ do you think you were doing you )$)(*$ idiotic girl!" Cid yelled.

"YEAH! You could of spilt out-" Barret was cut off when he saw Tidus looking over his shoulder with confusion. They both quickly put her down to her feet.  
"Geez! Calm down! I could go deaf you know?!" Yuffie said in a hush voice. Barret just looked at her again. "Don't do it again. In this damn place, who knows what the hell will happen." Both finally calmed down but Cid let out strings of curses once and awhile.

End of Chapter 2

(P.S: I would like to thank moon82993 for being the first to review this story :3. Thanks for the comment and of course I'll update it when I have the time to. Enjoy!)


	4. Meeting In Luca

Chapter 3: Meeting in Luca

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Final Fantasy 7 or 10. But I do own Tokiko.

The trip to Luca wasn't as bad as the trip to Kilika. While at Kilika, Yuna was able to earn another aeon and Avalanche met the whore-ish summoner Dona. Yuffie, Tifa, Cid, and Barret didn't like her very well. Cloud, Reeves, and Nanaki did their best to try to hold back the angry members. Lulu and Kimahri could only shake their heads and sigh. Tidus and Wakka laughed their butts off. Even Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

Approaching Luca, the S.S Winno finally docked on the pier. Yuffie couldn't help but jump with joy once she hit the solid ground. Everyone, including Kimahri, couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Soon, the Avalanche members and the Summoner party began to walk again.

"Hey! Do you think that we'll find Vinny Boy and Tokiko?" Yuffie asked as they walked down the piers linking to the main entrance of Luca.  
"Maybe…" Cloud said.

"This is Vincent and Tokiko we're talking about." Tifa added.

"Yea! Those Fucking idiots better not die on us!" Barret yelled.  
"If they do die, I'm gunna fucking tear out their throats and shove then right-" Before Cid could finish, Reeves and Nanaki tried to calm him down.

"Now Cid calm down." Reeves said.

"Its best if you be calm Cid. Remember, I can try and track them if I catch a single smell of their scent." Nanaki said. Cid just gave a violent scoff and muttered to himself. "They better be alive the next time I see them. Those idiots.." Lulu, Wakka, and Yuna couldn't help but look at Avalanche in shock and disbelief. Seeing the look on their faces, Nanaki asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"You mention two people, what were their names?" Yuna asked. Avalanche looked at Yuna.

"We're missing two other members of our little group. Their names are Vincent Valentine and Tokiko Tsumura." When Reeves said that, Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka just stared at them with huge shock. Not understanding what was going on, Tifa looked at them with worried eyes. "Are you alright?"

Being the first one to recover, Yuna looked at Tifa straight in the eyes. "Tokiko Tsumura, she was one of my fathers guardians." Now everyone one was shocked, except for Lulu and Wakka they were already in shock. Deciding to break the silence, Tidus exclaimed, "Hey! Isn't your father a summoner too?!"

Avalanche turned to Yuna for an explanation. "W-Well, I didn't know Tokiko very well. She came in the middle of my fathers pilgrimage. But from what I've heard from Wakka and Lulu, Lady Tokiko was able to lead three other summoners in total to defeat Sin! Her last summoner was my father, her fourth summoner. After my father destroyed Sin, people said that Lady Tokiko disappeared. That was about ten years ago."

Tifa and Yuffie let out a loud gasp while Cloud and the other Avalanche members looked shocked. "Ten years ago?! That's when Tokiko appeared in Edge!" Yuffie blurted out without thinking. Now they were caught.

Cid and Barret began to glare at Yuffie. "God damn it Yuffie!! What did we tell you in Kilika?!" Finally realizing her mistake, Yuffie was frozen in place. "Oh shit." She replied with a weak voice. Looking at them, Lulu said with a firm voice, "I think it's time for an explanation." 'We are sooo screwed.'

After Long Explanation

"Wow, this…is unbelievable. You're all from a different dimension?" Everyone in the summoner group was stunned. Tidus couldn't believe it either. They believed them but they didn't believe him about Zanarkand! But soon, they came to accept their reasoning but they didn't truly didn't believe them. As they continued walking, a crowed was forming around a single ship dock.

Coming out of the ship was Grand Maester Mika and Maester Seymour. "Citizens of Spira…" As Seymour spoke, his eyes roamed to the people, as if peering deep into their souls. His eyes so roamed into the eyes of the Avalanche members and the summoner party. His eyes soon gazed into Yuna's. Seeing this, Tifa, Yuffie, and Lulu couldn't help but block his view of Yuna by stepping in front of her. His eyes turned to theirs but quickly moved to gaze at the other civilians. Once he was done, Cloud said in a slight demanding voice, "I think it's time we head to the lockers."

With Vincent and Tokiko (Tokiko's Pov)

Currently, I was trying to relax in the Blue Café but Vincent just kept on staring at me as I drank my 100% perfectly made Spiran coffee. I couldn't believe I was in Spira! I really missed Spiran coffee. I couldn't help but give a heavenly sigh. Seeing this, Vincent raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong Tokiko." I gave him a slight glare.

"Vincent, why don't you just take a look around. I need some time for myself." Vincent just looked at me weirdly and was about to respond but I cut him to it. "Fine, if you won't leave me alone, then I'm leaving." And with that, I left without another word to him. Yeah I felt partly guilty for leaving him on his own in an unfamiliar world but I needed time for myself damn it! Walking around aimlessly I noticed a group running around as if looking for something. Walking closer to them to get a better look, I could see one boy that looks very familiar.

He had shaggy blond hair with sky blue eyes. His clothes looked nothing of Spira. It resembled Jechts' clothes. 'Wait…' Taking another look at him I let out a shaky breath. "It can't be…" It was Jecht's son. Slowly trailing the group, I looked at each and every one of them. In total, there were 5 people. Though I believe that there is more to the party. It actually looks like a summoner party. There was one gothic looking women, Jechts' son, and a ronso. But the last two put me into a big shock. It was Cloud and Nanaki! When I came to close to the running group I noticed Nanaki's head look to my way. 'Shit'. Quickly, I disappeared from his sight. Seeing nothing, he turned to Cloud and they ran towards the pier. "What are they doing?"

Silently, I began to follow them. At the end of their destination, they were at the piers of the Blitz Ball players. Apparently, they were facing the Al Bhed. 'So it must be a summoner group. But what is Cloud and Nanaki doing here?' Sadly, I couldn't help but laugh when I saw that they needed help. Pitying them slightly, but they were able to destroy the machina in time.

Giving a sigh, I began to walk towards Luca stadium. Maybe I'll meet up with the others. Well…if they're here. Seeing that the second round had just begun, I began walking up the stairs of the stadium. "What will happen next?" It's been a crazy week so far. Vincent was a problem yes, but all the stares I got when I came walking into the café were just to crazy. I wonder how long it was since I've been gone.

Turning the corner I was frozen in place. I couldn't move as I stared at the person in front of me. "Auron…" Yup, it was Mister Legendary Guardian himself. He was just standing there watching the sphere dome in front of us. But his gaze was on me. "Tokiko…you're back."

Was that all he could say after ten years? I just looked at him calmly though. He sounded almost relieved. "Yeah, it's been ten years." He stared at me for a second.  
"Are you ready?" Auron's voice shook me out of my confused trance. I gave him a nod for my answer. He turned back to watch the sphere and as Tidus swam out. I couldn't help but give out a smile. "He's more like his father than he thinks."

"He is."  
"I miss them. Did that much happen when I was gone?"

"I miss them as well. Many things when you were gone but many things are still the same as they were." When he said that, I knew immediately what he was talking about. Yevon was still preaching about death to the summoners and the Al Bhed must still be trying to save the summoners.

The game went on and soon, the fans were calling for Wakka. Tidus looked disappointed but swam off to the bottom of the sphere. Wakka soon swam onto the sphere. In the end, the Crystal Cup belonged to Besaid and the Aurochs had won the game. But as soon as they won the game, the fiends had appeared. I couldn't help but get excited. Spiran fiends were much stronger then Gaian fiends. That was because Spiran fiends were made from the souls of the departed that did not accept death and those who did not get sent.

"Coming?" Auron said as a dragon appeared into the stands. I couldn't contain a smirk.

"As if you could stop me. I've been itching for a battle ever since I've arrived here." Auron smirked at my response and at the dragon that began to growl. Taking out Tsukiyomi, I stood in my fighting stance. "Ready?"

End of Tokiko's Pov

"More so then ever." And then the attack began. Quickly killing the dragon, they began to tear their way in the stands. Without noticing it, they were moving in perfect sync. They were defending one another and twisting one another to get to the fiends that each knew the other could handle. As they did this, soon an unexpected group came. It was Avalanche, Tidus, and Wakka.

"Auron?!"

"Tokiko?!"

"Lady Tokiko?! Sir Auron?!"

The pair just ignored them until down below a giant bird-like fiend appeared down below. Cries of children screamed out. Hearing this, Tokiko was about to spring into action when Tifa, Cloud, and Barret ran to the stranded children.

"Attacking children doesn't go so well with me." Soon, Tokiko began to let out strings of spells for far fiends and Tsukiyomi for close fiends. The spells soon ceased when Seymour finally summoned his aeon, Anima. When Auron and Tokiko finally stopped, they were standing back to back in a sea of pyreflies.

"Wow, they really did use to fight together, didn't they?" Tidus asked in a surprised voice. Avalanche was thinking the same thing. Wakka gave a nod.

"Yeah, Sir Auron and Lady Tokiko guarded Lord Braska together during his pilgrimage." Wakka then did the Yevon prayer.

"Even though Sir Auron is recognized as a Legendary Guardian, Lady Tokiko must be considered even more Legendary then him. She was given the title of High Guardian of the Moon. You see, as we said before, Lady Tokiko has lead in total four in all summoners to become High Summoners. Lord Braska was her last summoner. The nickname High Guardian of the Moon was given to her by one of her past summoner. No one knows which one."

It looked like it was hard to process the information in their heads. Was this the same Tokiko they were talking about? Soon, the chaos ceased and everyone parted ways. Auron excused himself and took Tidus with him. Tokiko on the other hand was going to go follow but unfortunately, she was stopped by Avalanche. "I think you have some explaining to do Tokiko."

Standing in the middle of them, Tokiko gave a heavy sigh. "I see that you all found out. Yes, I am originally from Spira. I was transported to Gaia about ten years ago."

"But you've been with us for about ten years!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tokiko nodded.

"Yes but in each world has its own time frame. It has been ten years since Braska defeated Sin. In those ten years, Auron and I have been missing in action. I was in Gaia not by choice. Auron however, I don't know what happen to him. " Tokiko then gave a heavy sigh. "A lot of things here are different from Gaia. Machines here are called machina. It would be wise to not mention anything about it Cid, Barret. I'm sure you've been informed about it. Anyways, lets go. I'm going to offer my services to Yuna. Come…"

Tifa, Yuffie, Cait Sith and Reeves just looked at Tokiko in shock. Cid and Barret didn't know whether to yell at her or call her crazy. Cloud, Red, and Vincent just stared at her with slightly widen eyes. Tifa couldn't help but let out a small, "What happen to the old Tokiko?"

Reeves just shook his head. "No, I believe that this is the side of her we have never seen before."

"But-"  
"I think we should follow her now."

Cloud stated. Soon, they slowly followed her to the near entrance of the Mi'ihen Highroad. Yuna., Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, and Auron were already there. "I see that he already offered his services." Avalanche just stared at her.

"Toki, who the hell are you talking about?" Cid yelled. Tokiko held her grip tightly in her palms at the nickname. The same one that Jecht and Braska used. Calming down quickly, she replied, "Auron."

"Oh yeah! That prick." This time everyone rolled their eyes. Walking up the stairs and on the bridge, you hear the surprised gasp of the Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu.  
"Whoa."  
"High Guardian Lady Tokiko?!" Tidus gave a snicker.  
"Looks like she's more popular then you old man." Auron gave a slight glare.

"Hn…" Walking slowly behind Tokiko was Avalanche. When they reached the summoner party, Yuna, Wakka, and Lulu gave a respectful bow with the Yevon prayer. Tokiko gave a small twitch. Vincent, Cloud, and Auron were the only ones who noticed it.

"Yuna…"  
"Milady?"  
"I wish to become your guardian, do you accept?" Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka gave a surprised gasp.  
"You're serious?!" Wakka exclaimed. Tokiko raised her eyebrow.

"You refuse?" Quickly, Yuna replied  
"No, no! We accept! Right everyone?" Lulu and Wakka gave a nod while Kimahri gave a slow one. Tidus just looked confused while Auron gave a chuckle.

"O-of course! No problem at all!" Wakka exclaimed.  
"But why?" Lulu asked. Tokiko looked at Yuna and then to Tidus.

"I promised Braska." Yuna looked slightly surprised.

"You promised my father as well? Thank you Lady Tokiko! You are welcome to join us!" Yuna exclaimed as she bowed down.

Turning to Avalanche, she then said, "They come to." This made everyone gasp, except for Tokiko herself and Auron. He already knew that she would invite them.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why?" Lulu exclaimed. Tokiko just gave a smirk.

"If they don't come, I afraid they'll get lost. Plus, I might worry too much." She just gave a quick smile before she became serious.  
"So, where are we going?"  
"We're heading to the Mi'ihen Highroad that heads through the Mushroom Rock. Once we get through Mushroom Rock, we'll be at Djose Temple." Lulu explained. Tokiko then nodded before walking towards Auron. Yuna looked at Tokiko before asking. "Lady Tokiko, is Sir Jecht alive?"

"I don't know. I haven't been seen him in ten years. Nor have I heard from him. I'm sure that these guys already told you. Not that I'm surprised. Am I right Yuffie?" This made Yuffie tense and made everyone glare at her again. "Oops."

Tokiko just gave a chuckle. "Don't worry Yuf, they were gunna find out one way or another." Yuffie just gave a heavy sigh.

"Thanks Toki." Again, Tokiko tensed at the nickname. The only ones who noticed this were Auron, Vincent, and Cloud. Tokiko then began to walk towards Auron once again. This time she didn't have any interruptions. They looked at each other until the silence between them was broken.

"Auron, we'll talk later." Auron gave a chuckle.

"Hmm, that should be my line." As he said this, he gave a smirk. Tokiko just gave a small one. Everyone was just looking at us confused.  
"Well, then, I believe we should hit the road." The new and improved Summoner group turned to the Mi'ihen Highroad and began to walk.

'This time will be different. I will not let another summoner die. Not on my watch.'

End of Chapter Three

A/N: Hope you like it! Now, I'll be on vacation soon so enjoy this chapter and I'll try to finish the next chapter before I leave. So, enjoy!


End file.
